The use of pick-up trucks for moving materials is not a new one. In fact, the first pick-up trucks were built nearly 90 years ago. Although truck beds have been lengthened over the years to accommodate more materials, they still do not accommodate very long materials such as lumber, rebar and similar materials.
Consequently, there have been numerous attempts to develop truck bed extensions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,366,771, 2,328,138, 3,877,714, 4,475,760, 4,951,991 and 6,050,627 disclose such truck bed extensions. However, each of the disclosed truck bed extensions suffers from one or more drawbacks which are discussed in more detail below. In general, the previous truck bed extensions are complex in design, burdensome to manufacture and/or lack required versatility.
Therefore, there continues to be the need for a truck bed extension which overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks.